Who turned out the lights?
by Saramund
Summary: For someone on SG1, the lights have gone out.


Title:   Who turned the lights out?

Author:  Saramund

E-mail: Saramund@hotmail.com

Season:  Pre-Meridian, Season 5

Pairing:  S/J Friendship/UST

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money exchanged hands as a result of this story. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted anywhere else without the consent of the author.

Authors Note: This is set somewhere Pre-Meridian.  There is a little bit of Danny-whumping.  It's not my fault!  Honest!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1830 Hours

Cheyenne Mountain was a mess.  The entire base looked like a bomb had hit it.  Which was so close to the truth that no one had actually described the mess as such.  None of the staff wanted to tempt fate that badly.  A demolition crew was working on Corridor C22, trying to reopen the path through from the main elevator through to the offices around the corner.  They'd been at it for the last four hours.  Several men scrambled through the rubble of concrete to the main blockage, hats on to prevent injury from the occasionally falling debris.  Captain Du Vant was watching over the excavation nervously, still unable to contact the two members of his team on the other side of the blockage.  His hazel eyes watched each member of the crew, noting any slack in the pace, any hesitation and barking questions when they did stop.  His whole being was focused on freeing his other team-members.

Down on Level 28, Siler and his team were working to get the 'Gate upright once more, and the up-link to the dialing computer back on line.  Major Carter was running diagnostics on the rest of the computer systems, analysing and troubleshooting any other problems that were coming up.  Her face was streaked with gray dust, and a bruise was developing on her cheekbone.  Her Commanding Officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, was coordinating the dispersal of the SGC staff to needed area's from behind her, barking orders through his radio to several different subordinates. He, like Carter, was still in uniform.  SG1 had been preparing to go off-world when disaster struck.  Hammond was still missing, and his absence was a whole that everyone noticed, though no-one commented on it.

            "_We've got three critical down here, Sir."  A medic reported over the radio into Jack's ear.  "__Drs Frasier and White are dealing with them now.  Several with contusions and a couple with some serious bruising.  Sergeant Marks has a broken ankle.  Dr Jackson hasn't turned up yet, but I'll let you know when he does."_

_            "Roger, out."  Jack replied, cutting the communication.  "Du Vant, what's the status?"  There was a harsh crackle as Du Vant answered._

_            "Corporal Dillis says about another twenty, thirty minutes and we'll be through. We've heard vibration through the wall, and Dillis thinks its survivors from the other side."  There was a slight hesitation, then Du Vant continued.  "__We found a body, sir."  Carter whipped around from the monitor, eyes shooting to her CO's, her pale face growing paler.  "__It was Lieutenant Schien, sir.  I'm sorry."  Jack closed his eyes, half in relief, half in sorrow._

            "Roger, Du Vant.  Report back when you've breached the blockage."  He clicked off the radio and sat back, rubbing his eyes.  "Damn."  He said quietly.  He pressed his fingers into his eye sockets for a brief moment, then opened his eyes, dropped his hand and looked at Carter.  "What the status on the computers?"  They both got back to business, putting their emotions on hold until all was safe.

            "All essential systems are back online, aside from the Dial-Up.  Oxygen status was getting low, with the ventilation system down, but we should have clean air again in about twenty minutes.  Medical systems are back up and running, and power to the majority of the Mountain is back on again.  Elevators are working now, but it looks as though we lost about a third of our data in the power surge.  We've got back-ups at Area 51, so that's no problem.  The phones are still out, but I think I'll be able to get them back up in about fifteen minutes."  Carter hesitated.

            "What is it, Major?"

            "We've got four team's off world right now, Colonel.  SG 18, 5, 8 and 12.  SG5 and 12 should be okay for a few days, but SG18 and 8 were on a recon. mission to P3X 782."

            "That's - How long have they been out?"  Jack demanded, coming over to have a look at the mission record himself.  His radio crackled in his ear, and he paused, halfway across the control room.

            "Go ahead."

            "_Jack?"  Daniel's voice rang out._

            "Where the hell have you been, Daniel?"  Jack yelled angrily into the radio.  "And where the hell are you now?"

            "_Um…. I'm locked in a cupboard."  Came the apologetic reply.  Jack shot Carter a baffled look, which she returned._

            "A cupboard.  Daniel, right now I don't have time to ask, but when I have time, I want to know why you're locked in a cupboard.  For now, what level are you on?"

_            "Level 22.  I can hear people about, but no one seems to be able to hear me."_

_            "Why are you only just getting in contact with me?"  Jack sat next to Carter, who had automatically brought up an electronic blueprint of Level 22._

            "_I was knocked out for a while.  Just woke up.  Jack, I … I don't feel too good."  His voice faded slightly, and both of them heard the pain behind the words._

            "Daniel, can you see anything?  Is there a light on?"

            "_No, it's pitch black in here."  Daniel broke off for a minute, then came back.  "__I can hear shouting, and the noise has stopped."_

            "Right.  Hang on, I need to talk to someone else.  I think you're near where we're trying to clear the corridor.  Hang on, alright?"  Jack repeated, pressing the point.  His gut was twisting with fear.  

            "_Sure, Jack."  Daniel replied, sounded a little vague.  Jack changed channels on his radio, purposefully not meeting Carter's eyes._

            "Du Vant?  O'Neill.  I want you to stop work and listen for that vibration noise again.  Dr Jackson is on your level, and I think he's close by."

            "_Yes, sir." Came the immediate reply.  There was a tense wait, while on Level 22, the demolition crew went into rescue mode.  The tapped methodically and repeatedly against the crumbling walls of the corridor, unable to identify what was wall and what was door in the ruinous mess._

            "_Jack."  Came the whispered voice._

            "Daniel!"  Jack and Sam blurted together.

            "_I can hear them.  They're… right outside the door."  Daniel said breathlessly.  Jack quickly switched channels again._

            "Du Vant, stop!  You're outside the cupboard door now!"  Jack ordered.  There was no response, but Jack knew he'd been obeyed.

            "_Which door, sir?"  Du Vant replied._

            "Daniel's on Channel 8, Du Vant.  Link in."  Jack ordered, switching back.  "Daniel?  You still there?"

            "_I'm here, Jack.  They stopped."_

_            "I know.  I want you to tell me when you can hear them again.  Du Vant, systematic knocking please."_

            "_SIR."  Came the abrupt reply.  There was silence in the control room for several minutes, until the radio crackled again._

            "_There."  Daniel said without breath.  _

            "Captain?!"

            "_GOT IT, SIR.  GIVE US A FEW MINUTES." Du Vant said, then cut the connection._

Captain Du Vant stood outside the cupboard and leant forward, peering at the mess of concrete and steel that covered the door.

            "How long, Corporal?"  He asked the leader of the demolition crew.

            "The door behind looks okay, sir, but we still need to go carefully.  An hour, at the earliest."

            "You have half an hour."  Du Vant replied.  "We need to get him out of there."

            "Yessir."  The Corporal barked a few of his own orders, and Du Vant stood back out of the way as they bustled around the pile of debris.  He put his chin down and contacted Colonel O'Neill again.

            "Give us half an hour, sir, and he should be out."

            "_Good.  I'll send Dr Frasier to you when she's out of surgery." Came the disembodied voice.  "__Sanderson and Richards have just radioed in, Captain.  They're both a little bruised, but okay.  Concentrate on Dr Jackson, if you will."  Du Vant felt his breath release in a huge sigh at hearing his team members were okay, then turned back to getting Dr Jackson out of the cupboard._

1900 Hours

            "Give him 5 mil of morphine, and make sure that he keeps his fluids up."  Janet Frasier ordered the attending nurse as she cleaned her hands for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  Ever since things had gone to hell in a hand-basket, just after 2pm, she'd been constantly on her feet, going from one injury to another.  Now, with the critically injured stabilised, and the minor injuries dealt with, her feet finally began to notify her that they were ready for some relief.  She checked the chart of Sergeant Nicholls, noting that his temperature had dropped back to normal levels, signed it and dropped it back on the end of the bed.  On the bed next to Nicholls, a nurse was bathing a large wound in Teal'c's arm with antiseptic, preparing it for the few sutures it would need.

            "Thank you for your help this afternoon, Teal'c."  Janet said, gently moving the nurse away to tend to the large Jaffa herself.

            "It is of no consequence, Dr Frasier."  He replied in his deep, smooth voice.

            "Well it is to me.  You were a great help in here."  She told him, patting his wrist gently before turning to grab the prepared sutures.  Teal'c bowed his head in polite acknowledgement, then turned to watch with thoughtful eyes as she began to stitch up the wound in his arm.

            "It's a good thing you have Junior, Teal'c."  She said as she worked.

            "I am unsure as to your meaning, Dr Frasier."  He raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Well, if it wasn't for Junior, I'd have to give you at least another four needles.  This was a nasty cut.  So right there you would have an anti-inflammatory injection.  And considering what caused this, a tetanus booster, probably a Hep B shot as well.  Then there would be the anesthetic, at least two jabs there."

            "If that is the case, then I am glad that I am a Jaffa.  I do not enjoy being pierced by your hypodermic needles."  Janet shot him a smile as she finished off the last suture.  She grabbed a gauze wrapper and wrapped his arm in it, to secure the area. Finally, she patted his shoulder.

            "There you are, all done."  She said, stepping away and ripping of the used surgical gloves.  She was just about through the door into her office when the phone rang on the wall, and she turned to watch as the nurse answered it.  The nurse spoke quietly, then turned to Frasier.

            "It's Major Carter, Ma'am."  She said quietly, holding the phone out.  Janet shot Teal'c a worried look then grabbed the phone from the nurse.

            "How long have the phone's been working, Sam?"

            "I got them back up about fifteen minutes ago.  Janet, we've found Daniel."  Sam told her.  Janet's gut clenched.  Sam didn't sound happy.  Something was wrong.

            "Where is he?"  Janet asked, catching hold of Teal'c's eyes.

            "He's stuck in a cupboard on level 22.  Du Vant and the demo crew are getting him out now.  Janet, all electrical systems are on in the Mountain now."

            "I know.  Thanks for that."

            "That's not what I meant.  Daniel says' it's pitch black in the cupboard…."  Sam faded out, her voice thick with worry.

            "Tell Captain Du Vant I'll be right there."  Janet said, and promptly hung up.  She barked orders at her orderlies, then rushed out of the infirmary, Teal'c hot on her heals.

Du Vant swung round as he heard the elevator chime, nodding as Dr Frasier and the Jaffa, Teal'c, emerged from the compartment.  Dr Frasier was snapping on new surgical gloves as she strode forward, eyes blank and professional. 

            "Where is he, Captain?"  She asked as she approached.

            "They're just pulling him out now.  The door was worse off than we first thought, but Dillis managed to get the top of it off."  Du Vant hesitated.  "From what Dillis says, he's pretty bad."  He jerked his head in the direction of the mound of rubble.  Janet trotted forward, Teal'c easily outdistancing her to barge his way through.

            "I will take him." He announced, causing several of the helpers to jump in surprise, then step hastily out of the way.  Teal'c took the weight of his team-mate in his arms, holding him gently and then slowly descended backwards, ensuring minimal movement to the injured body he held.  By now, Daniel was unconscious, his head resting limply on Teal'c's shoulder.  Teal'c turned and strode softly towards the trolley the medics had brought and set up.  He laid Daniel down gently and then stepped back as Dr Frasier went to work.  He stood there, beside Du Vant, and watched as the elevator doors closed on the absorbed doctor and her patient.

            "_Colonel?  Dr Jackson's being taken down to the Infirmary now."  Du Vant reported through his radio._

            "Thank you Captain.  You can continue to clear the corridor now."  Jack replied, watching as Siler and his team heaved the heavy 'Gate back up into position with pulleys and winches.

            "_I thought I'd let you know that Teal'c is with us, assisting, sir.  His arm has been seen to."_

            "Roger.  Thanks for the info, Captain.  Let me know when 22 is clear."

            "_Roger, sir.  Over and out."  Du Vant ended the conversation.  Jack turned back to Carter._

            "So, what's the prognosis on the system, Carter?"

            "Well, once we get the backups from Area 51, we should be clear to reboot and restore the system.  It'll probably take at least seven hours to get all the data we lost back into the system.  Plus any bugs we've picked up will have to be worked out.  A new link to the 'Gate itself will have to be created, the old one was pretty much destroyed when we were attacked."

            "Ball park figure, Major?"  Jack asked, grabbing for his coffee and gulping it cold.

            "Nine hours sir.  Minimum.  And that's after we get the tapes from Area 51."

            "Can you do anything before the tapes get here?  Any kind of pre-emptive work?  What about the Russian gate?  We need to get teams 18 and 8 back here ASAP."

            "I know, sir. I'm trying.  The Russian gate is in Moscow sir, sealed up and in storage in one of their warehouses.  It would take too long to get it unwrapped and hooked up.  Besides, Colonel Chekov is bound to put up a fight over it.  Right now, all I can do is the physical link restore.  Creating a physical path that the data can travel along.  I can't do anything about the actual dial-up program, because that was part of the data we lost."

            "Dammit!  Carter, we can't lose those men!  That mission was highly dangerous.  We need the Stargate functioning."

            "I know, sir!  But yelling at me won't get the 'Gate back on line any sooner.  I'm working as fast as I can, doing as much as I can.  Please, sir.  Let me do my work."  She asked him, softening her voice.  "Why don't you contact the President again, sir?"

            "I… Good idea, Major."  He replied, turning and walking up the stairs, into the General's office to use the only external phone that was still working.  He sat down at the desk that General Hammond had occupied for over 4 years, staring with apprehension at the red phone.  He finally picked it up and pressed the only button on the face of it.

"Mr. President, it's Colonel Jack O'Neill here……. Yes sir. …..  No sir, we haven't heard from him yet…….  Yes sir, I understand…..  So far, at least 8 dead, sir.  Three on the critical list, possibly four.  Several with contusions and bruises.  A couple of broken bones…. Yes sir, Doctor Jackson has been found.  At this point, we're not sure of his status.  Dr Frasier is looking at him now………  Yes sir…. I understand….  Can I ask to be put through to General Nadine, sir? ……. Yes, thank you.  I will, sir……  General?  How long until the tapes arrive from Area 51?………….  We need them ASAP, sir.  We've got some teams off-world in highly dangerous area's.  We can't get the 'Gate back up and running without them…..  General, I don't think you understand….."  Jack's voice was getting louder in his frustration.  "….  Sir, the risk to SG 18 and SG 8 is extremely high right now. P3X 782, the planet they've 'gated to is densely populated with enemy Jaffa…….  Sir, I respectfully request……. Thank you, sir!"  He snarled, slamming down the handset into it's cradle.

            "God-damned-son-of-a-bitch!"  He yelled, throwing a heavy paperweight against the wall.  Carter, who had been watching the stairs, listening to the growing volume of her superior's voice, looked quickly back at the monitor when Jack came storming down the stairs.

            "Carter, we're on our own.  General Nadine has decided that we're off limits until further notice.  I need you to get a work-around fix for that 'Gate ASAP.  I don't care how you do it."

            "Yes, sir." She replied, her mind already running through some options.  She stood up and marched out the door, taking the stairs two at a time, swinging into the 'Gate room.

            "Siler.  Danson.  We need to get this thing back on line, any way we can.  We're on our own right now, so we need to concentrate on getting power back to the 'Gate.  Forget about the data links, and concentrate on that."

            "Yes, Major."  Siler replied, curling up the cables he'd been laying out.  "Is the base's power going to hold, when we get the 'Gate back up?"

            "No."  Carter replied, biting her lip in thought.  "You get the cables and links ready, I'll supply the power itself."  Siler nodded and watched as she strode out of the room, lost in thought.

2045 Hours

            "How is he, Teal'c?"  O'Neill asked, coming up to stand beside his friend.  O'Neill had found Teal'c standing outside the Infirmary, still as a statue, staring through the open doors to the activity inside.  Teal'c turned slowly to look at him, face devoid of emotion.

            "He is not well, O'Neill.  Dr Frasier believes that he has several internal injuries.  She is operating on him at this point in time.  I believe it will be several hours before we have a diagnosis on his health."  O'Neill nodded silently at this news, then sat down on one of the chairs that had been placed outside the infirmary doors.

            "Is there anything you wish me to do, O'Neill?"  Teal'c asked several minutes later.

            "Nothing.  Carter's working on powering up the 'Gate to get our team's home.  I've got Du Vant checking the upper levels now that Level 22 is clear.  Dillis has started working on structural security on 22.  There were some pretty badly damaged areas up there.  SG 3 and 6 are patrolling outside the base, in case we missed something.  We've got the commissary back up and running again.  All systems are working.  Nyan and Sergeant Wyslezki are checking out the rocks and things, seeing what was damaged there.  I've pretty much ordered myself out of anything to do."

            "Have you located General Hammond?"  Teal'c sat beside him, hands clasping his knees, head turned sideways to regard his friend.

            "No, and that's worrying me.  The President has people out looking for him, but none of us have heard from him in over 8 hours, since before this thing started."  Jack rubbed his eyes, still gritty with concrete dust.  He sat back, resting his head against the wall, exhausted.  "I've decided I'm going to bust my ass back to Private.  Making decisions is damn well tiring."  He closed his eyes, finding the glare of the fluorescent lights too harsh on his tired eyes.

            "I believe that would be a pointless exercise, O'Neill."  Teal'c's voice was laced with amusement.

            "Whaddya mean?"  Jack slurred.

            "I believe that you would still give orders, were you mute and paralysed, O'Neill."  Jack popped an eye open to glance at the big Jaffa next to him.  Teal'c was smiling, almost grinning, in fact.

            "Did you just make a joke about me, T?"

            "I believe I did, O'Neill."  Teal'c raised his left eyebrow.  "However, if you did not recognise it as such, perhaps I should practice some more, to ensure I succeed the next time I attempt one."

            "Ha ha."  Jack emitted half-heartedly.  "So, Danny's in surgery, huh?"

            "Once again.  I have confidence that Dr Frasier will be able to repair him once more."  Teal'c reassured his friend, turning his head back to watch the activity inside the infirmary.

            "So do I."  Jack replied, closing his eyes again.

0115 Hours

The Stargate fluttered and groaned within its' brackets, the locking mechanisms glowing briefly before fluttering back to dormancy.  Siler glanced briefly up at the glowing mechanisms, then cursed and crouched back down beside the power generator, fiddling with a few cables that were snaking their way past him, towards the 'Gate itself.

            "This isn't going to work.  We don't have the right set up, let alone enough power to turn the thing on."  Danson grumbled, twisting around to pick up a monitoring tool.

            "No choice, Greg."  Siler replied, looking up at him.  

            "You know, John, I've decided I'm going to quit the military and go and farm fish.  It has to be more relaxing, and they don't order you to do the impossible."  Greg started dreaming.

            "Yes, but if you start farming fish, then the Colonel's sure to visit you at least once a month, so that he can re-populate that pond of his in Minnesota."  Major Carter pointed out, grinning, as she dropped a heavy object on top of the power generator.

            "Major!"  Danson went gray.  He stood up, snapping to attention.  Carter just laughed and waved him back to work.

            "I've incorporated some naquadah into this battery. Siler, I want you to hook this thing up to the gate by itself, see if you can get enough power to create a wormhole."

            "A Naquadah battery, Major?"  Siler repeated, standing up and placing a very gentle hand on the object in question.  Carter beamed back at him, still reeling from the euphoria of finally figuring out how to apply naquadah to generic power sources.

            "I know!  But there you have it."  She looked at the 'Gate, then at her watch.  "SG 8 and 18 are due to report in little less than half an hour.  Get this thing running by then, please."

            "Yes, ma'am."  Siler replied, hands already on the naquadah battery.

0130 Hours

"_Sir, we've got the gate up and running.  Major Tunish should be connecting for their report in about 5 minutes."  Carter's voice crackled over Jack's radio, startling him._

            "Thanks, Carter.  Be up there in a minute."  He stood up and looked at Teal'c.

            "I will remain here, O'Neill.  DanielJackson should emerge from surgery very soon."

            "Thanks, Teal'c.  We'll be back as soon as we've sorted this out."  Jack hesitated.

            "I understand."  Teal'c said, then watched as Jack walked away, back towards the elevators.  Jack stepped in when the elevator arrived and punched 28.  Seconds later, he was walking through the corridors on his way to the Control Room.  He took the steps two at a time, coming in just as the 'Gate began it's dialing sequence.

            "Carter."  Jack stood next to her.

            "Sir.  We've managed to close the iris using the manual control we installed three months ago.  Because the computers are down, we have no way of knowing who is coming through right now.  I thought it was better safe than sorry."  She cast a quick look at him.  "Any news on Daniel, sir?"

            "None.  He's still in surgery.  Teal'c will let us know."  Jack glanced back up as the gate engaged, the blue ripple effect lighting the room.  Jack immediately went for his radio.

            "Major Tunish, please respond."  There was silence, save for the crackle of static over the radio.

            "SG8, please respond."  He repeated the call.  Finally, the crackle was broken.

            "_O'Neill?"  Came the stunned response.  "__What the hell's been going on?  We've been trying to get through for the last three hours!"_

_            "Tunish, please wait for clearance to enter the wormhole."  Jack enunciated carefully, nodding at Carter at the same time.  Carter left, entering the gate room seconds later and standing beside the gate ramp, looking up and waiting for his signal._

            "_What?  Why?  O'Neill, Johnson's injured in the left shoulder, and we don't have a lot of time."_

            "Give us a few more minutes, and you can come through."  He nodded at Carter, who was standing by the manual release device.  She punched the device, and the iris scraped back into its' recesses.  

            "Right, you have a go, Tunish.  Bring them home."

            "_Yes sir."  Came the baffled response.  Jack picked up the phone and dialed the infirmary._

            "Corporal Marshal? Colonel O'Neill here.  We have SG 8 and 18 coming home with invalids'.  Send up a medical crew ASAP."  He put the phone down, then walked out of the control room and into the 'Gate room itself to welcome the two teams home.  He had an urge to shudder, realising that he was emulating Hammond's actions on the successful return of a team from a potentially dangerous mission.  

Major Tunish came through the 'Gate first, her red hair falling out of it's originally neat 'do.  Following her was the remainder of her team, two of them supporting a third, who was limping and hissing as both his injured shoulder and ankle were jostled.  Followed close on their heels was SG18, who were still facing backwards, in guard positions.  The 'Gate shutdown almost instantly, and following the shut down, there was silence.

            "What the hell happened here?"  Tunish breathed, staring around at the damaged 'Gate room.

            "Long story, Major.  Get showered and checked out and we'll debrief in an hour."  Tunish nodded and walked out, the other seven SGC team-members following her.

            "Good job, Carter."  Jack started, then his radio crackled.

            "_O'Neill, Daniel Jackson is out of surgery."  Teal'c reported.  Jack shot a look at Carter, and they both hurried out of the 'Gate room, towards the elevators.  Narrowly missing the two SG teams that were limping towards the elevators, Jack pounced on the pass-swipe with his card and then stood, rocking impatiently until the elevator opened to let them in.  Jack then waved to the SG teams as the door gently closed before any of them could make it into the small room with him._

Teal'c wasn't in the hallway outside the infirmary when they both arrived, and they quickly went inside, fearing the worst while hoping for the best.  They quickly located Teal'c, who was sitting silently beside a bed, watching the occupant with a grave expression on his face.  Jack and Sam walked over, as quietly as possible on the tiled floor, then looked down at their team-member.

            "What's the deal, T?"  Jack asked, looking at the machines attached to his friend.

            "At this point, Daniel Jackson is still under the influence of the anesthetic, O'Neill.  Doctor Frasier believes he will wake up very shortly."

            "And how is he?"  Sam asked, putting a hand on the foot sticking up under the blanket.

            "Doctor Frasier believed it would be best to wait for all of us to be present before telling us the diagnosis."  Teal'c told them, sounded aggravated with the delay.

            "Well, we're here now.  Where is she?"  Jack asked impatiently, foot tapping on the ground.

            "Right here, sir."  Frasier said from behind him, making him jump slightly.

            "Dammit, Doc, don't do that!"  He exclaimed, then turned serious.  "So what's the diagnosis, Doc?"

            "Well, as expected, his lung had been punctured by a broken rib, and there was some serious internal bleeding, which we've stopped.  He has at least three broken ribs and several bad bruises along his back.  But it's the head injury that's worrying me most."  Janet indicated the bandage wrapped around the archaeologist's head.  "It looks fairly bad, and Sam, your comment about him not being able to see me has me worried.  Unfortunately we won't know anything until he wakes up."

            "How long?"  Jack asked.

            "At least another hour, Colonel.  And even then, he won't exactly be with us.  You know what anesthetic does to him."  Janet checked his pulse manually, even though the heart monitor was bleeping away regularly, announcing to all Daniel's BP.

0300 Hours

Tunish was sitting opposite Jack in the briefing room, the rest of her team and SG18 surrounding them.  They'd been debriefing for the last half an hour, detailing exactly what had gone wrong and what had gone right with the mission.

            "So then Simpson laid Diopnu out, and we double timed it out of there."

            "What about his guards, Major?" Jack asked, looking up from the notes he was taking.  He frowned at them, resentful of the fact that for once, he actually had to pay attention in a debriefing.

            "We got lucky, sir.  We only encountered a few solitary Jaffa, and we managed to take them out easily.  Nothing beats a P90 at close range."  Tunish gloated.  Jack nodded, grinning to himself.  Tunish was about to continue when a SF knocked on the door, peering around and getting the Colonel's attention.  Jack motioned for him to come in.

            "Sir, I was told to inform you that it looks like Dr Jackson is coming out of the anesthetic soon.  You wanted to be informed."  The SF saluted and retreated back to his post.  Jack stood up and quickly dismissed the two SG teams before dashing down the stairs.

They were all gathered around Daniel's bed in the Infirmary, taking up silent positions as they had done many times before.  Sam and Jack were both sitting perched on the bed next to Daniel's, and Teal's was standing on guard at the foot of the bed.  There was little said between them, all of their communication we silent, body language all that was really needed after working for so long as a team.  Jack had taken to picking at a hangnail on his thumb, the occupation taking up all of his concentration.  Sam was mentally reviewing the process she'd used to combine the naquadah with the battery, checking the process for any dangerous assumptions that could possibly cause a problem in the future.  Teal'c, from the look of him, was in a trance, or enraptured with the colour of the concrete wall behind Daniel's bed.  A groan from that bed diverted all attention to the occupant.  Jack jolted off the bed instinctively, then bellowed for the 'Doc'.

            "Jack."  Daniel groaned, wincing away from the deafening yell.  He fell back into his sleep almost immediately, only to start coming out of it again seconds later as the Doctor came around the curtain, stethoscope in hand.

            "Hey, Daniel."  She said gently, wiping his hair back from his forehead.  She checked his pupil's, pressed his skin at various places then stood back slightly.  "How are you feeling?"

            "Thirsty."  He whispered, licking very dry lips.  Janet reached over and grabbed a cup of ice cubs that had been sitting ready and waiting.  She placed a chip in his mouth, and Daniel sucked on it gratefully.  He blinked slowly, his blue eyes rimmed with red. 

            "Janet?  Why are the lights out still?"  He asked, licking his lips again.  Janet cast a desolate look at Jack, then turned back to her patient.

            "What can you see, Dr Jackson?"  She asked, leaning forward and placing a hand almost directly in front of his eyes.

            "Nothing…."  He paused, then with a sense of dread, "Janet?" 

            "I need to do an exam on your eye's, Daniel."  Janet announced, motioning to a nurse as she did so.  Without being asked Teal'c, Jack and Sam left Janet to her diagnosis.

They were sitting outside the Infirmary when Janet emerged several minutes later.  Jack stood up abruptly, shoving his hands in his pockets and jerking his head to the side in a nervous gesture.  Sam remained seated, her blue eyes full of dread.

            "Janet?"  She asked, hoping not to hear what she thought she would.  Janet sighed and then took the seat next to her friend, massaging the back of her neck tiredly.  She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them to see SG-1 staring at her in dawning horror.

            "He can't see."  She voiced their nightmare.  "Now, it could be a severe detachment of both his retina's.  But the symptoms don't match.  Normally it would only be the external or the central areas of vision, rarely both at once.  The chances of the macula as well as the retina becoming detached in both eyes would be very rare indeed.  I have a feeling this blindness is the result of retinal vessel occlusion."  Jack threw up his hands, eyes squinted shut.

            "English, Doc!"  He pleaded.

            "Okay, basically, retinal vessel occlusion is a blood clot in the eye that is preventing it from working."

            "Is it fixable?"  Sam asked, bending forward.

            "In some instances, it can be.  In normal circumstances, I would give Daniel some anticoagulant's to prevent the blood from clotting-"

            "So do it, Doc."  Jack ordered her. Janet scowled back at him and continued with her explanation.

            "I can't give him Warfarin or any other coagulant because of his surgery.  We need his blood clotting to heal the injuries he has elsewhere.  However, if he does have retinal vessel occlusion, there is a chance of DVT or even a stroke.  He's being taken down for a scan now, to ensure there aren't any other clots in his veins.  We could try a dilation of the retinal vessels, but I'm not sure how that would affect his other injuries."

            "How do you dilate the retinal vessels?" Jack asked, brow furrowing.

            "We'd get Daniel to inhale a mixture of carbon dioxide and oxygen.  It doesn't actually get rid of the occlusion, but it would allow it to move further down the vessel.  That could reduce the area of the retina that is affected."

            "So he'd get his sight back?"  Sam clarified.

            "It's possible.  But this has happened in both eyes.  It could be a case of hysterical blindness combined with retinal vessel occlusion."

            "Hysterical Blindness?"  Jack asked, suppressing a laugh of mirth.  

            "It is a legitimate condition, Colonel."  Janet chided Jack.

            "Of course it is."  Jack agreed, struggling to regain his sense of importance.  "What about that Goa'uld healing device?"  He asked, looking at Sam.  She shook her head, eyes closing in dismay.

            "That's not possible sir.  The safe's locked and the combination changes on a daily basis.  The code is in a locked file on our systems."

            "Let me guess.  It's part of the data we lost?"  Jack was grim.

            "Yes, sir.  I'm sorry.  If there was any way that we could get to it, I would try.  But there's no way until we get those backups from Area 51."  Jack cursed under his breath, then turned to Janet.

            "Does Daniel know about all of this?"

            "I'II explain the probable causes to him and his chances of recovery before I send him down for his scan.  Also, he was muttering something about Nyan, but I didn't get it all before he went under again."

            "Nyan's up on 19 with Wyslezki checking on Daniel's rocks."  Jack offered.  "Probably just worried the little guy will break something."  Jack was about to say more, but his watch beeped and he jumped guiltily.  "I've gotta go and report to the President again.  I'll be back as soon as I can."  He jogged off to the elevators, leaving Teal'c, Sam and Janet to watch him leave.

0530 Hours

Daniel was lying on his bed in the Infirmary, listening to the movement around him, his ears picking up footsteps as they approached his bed, checked his statistics, jotted down some notes on the chart at the foot of the bed and walked away just as quietly.  Sometimes, one of the nurses would ask if he needed anything, a glass of water, fluffing of his pillows.  Most of the time he replied that he was fine.  He didn't like feeling their pitying gaze on him.  He could hear, past the noise of the monitor's beeping, people walking past the infirmary on their way to whatever kept them awake at this hour of the morning.  Every now and then, through the pipes that riddled the complex, he heard a thud or a clatter as something hit the pipe floors away, and vibrated down.

            "Hey, Danny-boy!"  Jack called as he tapped his friend's foot.  Daniel jumped, pressing a bandaged hand to his chest to hold his suddenly thumping heart inside his chest.

            "Jesus, Jack!"  He gulped.  "Scare a guy, why don't you?"  Instantly Jack was contrite, laying a gently hand on Daniel's shoulder.

            "Sorry, Daniel.  Lie back down.  Here, have some ice."  A sliver of ice was gently placed at his lips, and he took it, munching gently and nodding his thanks.  "Forgot for a second you were…"

            "Blind?"  Daniel supplied the word bitterly.

            "Hysterical."  Jack corrected.  "Damn Southern Belle…" Daniel, knowing it wasn't exactly adult or very profession, stuck his tongue out in reply.  He heard Jack smother a laugh and grinned back.

            "So, Doc says you can't remember what it was you wanted to see Nyan about.  Do you remember what you forgot yet?"  Jack asked, scraping a chair across the floor to sit beside his friend.

            "No, and it's bugging the hell out of me, let me tell you."  

            "Well, I'd offer the platitude that you're bound to wake up at 0430 in the morning and remember what it is, but as it's already 0430 in the morning, I don't think I will."

            "Thank you."  Daniel replied dryly, scratching his nose. 

            "You want me to do that?"  Jack asked.

            "Jack, I'm blind.  Not helpless."  Daniel grumbled, then groaned when his chest twinged.  "Ouch."

            "You alright?"  Jack asked, immediately concerned.

            "Yeah.  Just sore.  And these bandages around my ribs are damned tight."  He touched one, then winced away.

            "Try and get some more sleep." Jack suggested, sitting back in his chair.  Daniel nodded silently, closing his eyes and turning his head on his pillow.  Jack searched the area in vain for something to occupy his hands, finally surrendering to playing with a loose bit of cotton on the sleeve of his uniform.  

            "Nyan!"  Daniel blurted out a few minutes later, just as he was dropping off into sleep.  Jack jumped off his chair in shock.

            "Danny?"  Jack asked, laying a hand on his friend's arm.

            "Get Nyan, Jack.  I worked it out."  Jack hesitated, then shrugged and walked to the phone.  "Get me Nyan, would you?"  He barked down the line.  He waited, then instructed Nyan to report to the infirmary immediately.  He walked back to Daniel's bed and looked at his friend.  "You got a thing for Nyan that I'm not aware of?"

            "What?"  Daniel asked, then worked out what Jack was asking.  "Jack, don't be an ass.  I think Nyan may be able to help me."  He coughed, clearing his throat.  "Can I have some water?"  Jack obeyed, holding the straw to his lips.  Janet walked in as Jack put the glass down.

            "How's our patient?"  She asked, checking his vitals.

            "Well, he's still blind, Doc."  Jack pointed out helpfully.  Daniel winced and Janet shot Jack a nasty look.  "What?"  He asked them both innocently.  He was saved from further recriminations when Nyan walked into the infirmary.

            "You wanted to see me, Mr. O'Neill?"  Nyan asked as he saw Jack.

            "Nyan…"  Jack started to grumble, but Daniel clearing his throat stopped him.

            "Nyan, have you still got the device you used to help Teal'c's eyes recover?"  Both Jack and Janet smothered oaths at the question.

            "Yes, Doctor Jackson.  It's upstairs on 19, with the rest of-."

            "Can you go and get it?"  Daniel asked patiently.

            "Of course, Dr Jackson."  Nyan quick-stepped out of the infirmary.

            "I didn't even think of that!"  Janet cried, horrified.

            "I did.  But then I forgot.  I only just remembered Teal'c and Nyan talking about it.  Hopefully it'll be able to help me."  None of them commented on the faint thread of hope that permeated the archaeologists' voice as he said those last few words.  Loss of eye-sight would be a horrifying thing for someone who depended on that sense so heavily.

            "Colonel, when was the last time you had some rest?"  Janet asked, taking her eyes away from Daniel for a second. What she saw didn't shock her, but it had her mothering instinct emerge.  Jack was standing, slightly weaving as he looked at his friend.  His face was gray with fatigue, and his five o'clock shadow was turning into a full-blown solar eclipse.

            "Doc?"  Jack replied absently.

            "Rest, Colonel.  When was the last time you had some rest?  Or even something to eat, a drink?"

            "Ahhh, I had a sandwich for lunch yesterday."  He offered, looking a little guilty.  Janet just glared at him, then gestured for a nurse to approach her.

            "Simon, I want you to go down to the Commissary and get a plate of food for the Colonel.  Fresh fruit, orange juice.  Some coffee, but only one mug.  A sandwich…"

            "Yes, ma'am."  Simon saluted, then strode out of the door before Jack could open his mouth the change the menu Janet had selected for him.  Janet glared at him from behind her bangs, and he promptly snapped his mouth shut, determining that his health was more important to him than the dinner – breakfast? – menu.

Nyan and Simon returned together.  Simon was bearing a loaded tray that he placed on a table near Colonel O'Neill.  Nyan handed the device to Janet, murmuring instructions to her, pointing out a few places on the device while Janet listened avidly.  Jack watched Janet studying the device as he picked up the cup of coffee Simon was holding out to him, absently blowing on the steaming liquid and sipping it.  Daniel perked up once he smelled the coffee, he proceeded to pout when Janet firmly denied him the pleasure of tasting his own little slice of ambrosia.

            "But, Jan-."

            "No, Daniel.  No way, no how.  Open your eyes."  She instructed firmly, standing over him with the device held in her hand.  He did so and with a quick nervous breath, Janet activated the device, holding Daniel's head still with her other hand.  It was a silent testament to Janet's strength that it only took one hand to hold Daniel still while he whimpered in pain.

            "Easy, Daniel."  Jack soothed as he watched on, unable to help.  

            "Easy for you to say."  Daniel moaned when Janet switched off the device.  "That hurt."

            "Did it help?"  Nyan asked, stepping forward.  Daniel blinked his eyes, frowning as he tried to discern if there was any improvement.

            "I don't know.  It's all still really black."  Daniel slumped in defeat.  Jack put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

            "It may take more than one treatment for it to have a visible affect…. Pun intended."  Jack grinned weakly.

            "Eat your breakfast, Jack."  Daniel instructed him, ignoring the weak attempt at humour.  Jack just grinned further, chewing his way through a crisp apple.

0645

Janet switched the device off, peering into her patient's face, worried green eyes taking stock of the difference.  She peeled back one lid, pointing her little pen-light down into Daniel's retina.  With a sigh of relief she pulled away, a smile stretching slowly across her face.

            "It's working."  Sam guessed, seeing her friend's face.  Janet nodded gratefully.

            "I could have told you that."  Daniel said, waving his hand in front of his eyes.  "To quote a famous movie, 'Instead of a big black blur, I'm now seeing a big white blur'."  He grinned at the two faint blobs in front of him, the dark blur on top of one of the pink blobs denoting Dr Frasier, while the other, by deduction had to be Sam.  

            "So how many more of these, Janet?"  Sam asked, ignoring Daniel's Jack-like outburst.

            "One, two at the most, I would think.  At this point, we could leave him to heal naturally."  She smiled at Daniel's dismayed look.  "I'm not going to subject you to that, Daniel."  She reassured him.  "We'll get you as close to normal as possible before I give up on the treatments."  Her reward for her efforts was his guileless grin of joy.

            "Is Jack still asleep?"  Daniel asked, turning his head to look at the green pile of blurring man slumped in the chair next to his bed.

            "Yes.  The sleeping tablet Simon slipped into his coffee should keep him under for a few more hours, at the least."  Janet said, glancing at the snoring Jack.

            'That was cruel, Janet."  Sam said. Her voice held a hint of a smile, as though she didn't believe her own words.

            "He'd been going straight for over 48 hours, Sam.  It was Doctor's orders."

            "It's not his fault."  Daniel objected.  "Just because he was out on a training day with the new recruits before all this happened."

            "He was supposed to get some sleep between the overnight exercise and your mission yesterday afternoon.  That was why we'd delayed the departure time."  Janet managed to sound affectionate and aggravated at the same time.

            "Speaking of rest."  Sam said, staring at the pale-faced doctor.  "Janet, when was the last time you sat down?  Let alone had an hours rest."

            "I'm fine, Sam."  She dismissed the concern.  Sam ignored her protest and grabbed her by the arm. 

            "Time for you to go and have some of your own medicine, Doctor Frasier."  Sam ordered.   

            "But.. Daniel.."

            "I can point the device and press a few buttons.  Don't worry, we'll be fine.  Go, get some sleep.  I'll call for you in two hours."  Janet opened her mouth to object, but was forcibly pushed out of the infirmary doors.  She shut her moth when the doors swung closed, then turned and walked quietly down the hall.

            Sam returned to Daniel's side, sitting on the side of the bed by his feet.  She leaned back against the foot-board and crossed her arms.

            "So, Daniel.  You want to tell me why you were in a closet when the Re-tou hit?"

            "Well, I was on my way down to 28 but had stopped off on 22 to talk to Lieutenant Schien about the Asgard relic SG5 had brought back with them last week.  You know, the one with the little ball at the end of the device?"

            "I remember.  We found it in the closet with you.  It's broken beyond any sort of repair now, I'm afraid."

            "Damn.  Anyway, I was talking to David when there was a bright blue flash beside me.  Next thing I know, he's shoving me into the closet.  After that, I don't remember much.  Pressure, a loud explosion.  Then waking up in total blackness.  I must have been knocked out by the explosion."  Daniel cocked his head, staring at the blob-that-was-Sam.  "How come we didn't catch the quad as they came through the gate?"  He asked, referring to the phase-altering weapons that were always aimed at an open wormhole in case the out-of-phase Re-tou managed to get into the gate.

            "We think they managed to get through during that alien attack last week.  The team that normally has the weapons was killed during the first wave of the attack, remember?  The Colonel thinks it was just a way to divert attention from the real threat, the Re-tou."

            "Damn.  Unfortunately, it worked, too."  Daniel fell silent for a few minutes, then thought of something else.  "Are we sure we got all their explosive devices?"

            "Pretty sure.  We did a sweep with both the phase-shifter weapons and the Tollan signature device.  Unless they've managed to access another phase of existence, there's nothing left on this base but pieces of Re-tou."

            "Nice mental picture, Carter." Jack slurred from the chair next to the bed.  Sam shot him a surprised look, not expecting her commanding officer to be awake so soon.

            "That was a quick nap, Jack.  Do you need some more coffee now?"  Daniel said innocently.

            "I didn't drink all the coffee before, Danny.  I thought it tasted funny, so stopped drinking it.  Now I know why."  Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes, then snuggled his face closer into the chair back, drifting back into sleep.  He felt himself going, and shot up into a standing position, glaring at the chair as though it was responsible for the depletion of the o-zone layer single handedly.  He turned and glared at Daniel, his face gray and still sleepy.  So the glare was a half-effort that failed to quail the archaeologist.  It did help that all Daniel could see was a tall blurry figure in green.

            "How are your eyes, Daniel?" He asked, seeing Daniel blinking at him, but not maintaining eye contact.

            "Blurry.  But getting better.  Sam's going to be giving me another dose of this thing soon."

            "Cool.  Where's Teal'c?"  Jack looked around the Infirmary.

            "He took his fitness-freaks to help clear up some of the mess about half an hour ago."  Daniel told him.  "Once he knew the device was working, he was happy, and left to go and inflict pain and injury on our fellow SGC members."

            "It's something to do, I suppose."  Jack shrugged.  "Where's Napoleon?"  Jack looked around for the diminutive doctor, noticing her lack in the infirmary.

            "I just sent her to get some rest, sir."  Sam informed him, then checked her watch.  "Danny, now that the Colonel's awake, I'm just going to run out and grab some breakfast.  Do either of you want anything from the commissary?"  She jumped off Daniel's bed and looked from one man to the other.  Daniel shook his head silently, pointing at the Nil-by-mouth sign above his bed.

            "Right.  Jack?"

            "Thanks anyway Sam, but I think I'll pass.  I've had enough sleep for now."  Jack replied, tongue in cheek.  Sam rolled her eyes, put on a mock-who me expression then grinned and strode out of the infirmary.  Daniel was raising his eyebrows in comic suggestion at Jack, a twinkle in his still blurry eyes.

            "What?"  Jack said in response to the silent teasing.  Daniel grinned, but said nothing.  If Jack hadn't realised that the two of them had just used their first names with each other, he wasn't going to tell them.  Let them figure it out for themselves.

0700

Teal'c stood, arms akimbo staring down at his charges with a monstrous frown creasing his forehead.  The frown was so big, his First Prime Tattoo was almost creasing in half.  The eleven men before him were groaning as they completed their 20 floor stair run and were now proceeding to do sit ups.  Teal'c was combining clearing the Mountain with his fitness training, much to the dismay of his trainees.  Teal'c had stopped them at the ground floor, turned them around and told them to run back down to level 22.  Once there, he instructed them to sit on the floor, head to toe.  Then he had them doing sit ups in a procession.  The first man picked up a rock from the pile and placed it behind his head as he finished the sit up.  The second man then picked up the rock as he sat up, and then placed it behind his head as he finished.  This continued until the eleventh man placed the rock in Teal'c's hands to place into the waiting flat bed trolley.  After several minutes, all eleven men were groaning in pain.

Teal'c took pity on them.  "Change."  He barked out, glaring down the line of ragged groaning men.  All eleven immediately sat up and changed in to a push up position.  This was their second time through the pushup phase, and all twenty-two arms were beginning to scream in pain.  Teal'c watched them carefully, assessing their physical and mental state.  He narrowed his eyes when he saw one soldier smile slightly, then nodded his head.

            "Onto your fists."  All eleven men stared at him in shock.  He repeated himself, and reluctantly the eleven remaining volunteers changed position and began to do push-ups on their clenched fists.  Teal'c nodded in satisfaction as grunts and groans of pain and strain echoed around him.  He let them do another thirty pushups on their clenched fists, then ordered them into the elevator.  Up on the surface, surrounded by swirling snow and howling winds, Teal'c ordered them to clear the flat-bed trolley in much the same way as they had filled it.  Although many groans were uttered no one dared to object to the instructions.  Finally, once the flat-bed was cleared, eleven men were shivering and blue-lipped, the twelfth man stood calm and easy, his chest steaming in the cold air.

            "Dismissed."  Teal'c barked, and the eleven trainees ran towards the warmth of the mountain and the blessed hot showers that were waiting for them.  Teal'c followed at a more measured pace, but still managed to catch the same elevator as the others.  Eleven men got off the elevator at level 12, almost running towards the showers.  Teal'c continued down, his body now recovered.  He stopped briefly at level 19 to change into dry clothes, then continued down to the infirmary.

            "Are you well, DanielJackson?"  He asked as he approached his friend and team-mate.

            "I'm much better, Teal'c, thank you."  Daniel smiled back at him, his face creasing with pleasure at being able to see the big Jaffa clearly.  Teal'c bowed his head in somber acknowledgement.

            "I am glad that Nyan was of service to you.  Do you know the whereabouts of O'Neill and Major Carter?"

            "Jack's gone to deal with one of the team's that's just come back and I'm not sure where Sam went.  She came back with some breakfast about an hour ago.  Did my eyes another three times, then left around 7am."  Daniel shrugged.  "If you don't mind, Teal'c, I think I need to get some rest."

            "I will remain by your side to ensure you are undisturbed, DanielJackson."  Teal'c announced, turning to stand guard.

            "Thanks, Teal'c."  Daniel said, lying back and getting into a more comfortable position before closing his eyes and dropping off to sleep.

            "So that's about it, people.  Steer clear of 22 if at all possible, until you get the go-ahead from Dillis to enter the area."  Jack dismissed the newly arrived team from the briefing room, and the four of them walked out, muttering to themselves as they left.  Jack leant his head on his hand, massaging his temples.   He stood up tiredly and went into the General's office, collapsing onto the big leather chair behind the desk, looking at the red phone in apprehension.  It was almost time for another update, another phone call to the President to let him know what was happening.  It was a duty Jack didn't enjoy, and would much prefer Hammond was here to do.

            "Sir?"  Sam tapped on the door, then came in at his nod.  She sat down opposite him, a worried look crossing her features.

            "What's up, Carter?"

            "You just look wasted, Colonel."  She admitted, studying his features.

            "Gee, thanks, Sam."  He made an effort to smile.  "What's a guy to say when you compliment him so nicely?"  She smiled back, eyes dropping to her lap.  She looked back up after a second.

            "Daniel's asleep again."  She offered.  "He's seeing a lot better now.  Janet's not sure, and she's going to do some tests, but she thinks his eye-sight may be better than it was before he went blind."

            "Really?  That'd be neat."  He was about to continue, but the phone on the desk rang, taking both their attention.  "O'Neill.…..What?…..  Thanks."  He hung up, stunned speechless.

            "Hammond's on his way down."  He told Sam, staring blankly at the phone.  Within seconds, he heard the General's voice booming down the corridor.  He jumped up as did Sam, and both turned to face their superior officer as he stormed through the door into his office.

            "Jack, what the HELL happened here?"  George demanded, his face blooming a bright red. Jack shot Sam a helpless look, then turned back to the fuming General.

            "Um.  Ree-tou, sir.  Came in and blew the crap out of the SGC, sir.  We got them though, sir." Jack hesitated.

            "And?"

            "Well, I was told to inform the President the second you were found, sir."  He reached for the red phone before halting and turning to George, asking the question.  George nodded, bewildered.  Jack picked up the phone and waited to be connected.

            "Sir?  It's Colonel O'Neill here.  I'm pleased to inform you that General Hammond has returned to us.  He's uninjured and apparently none the wiser as to the goings on here today…. I will sir.  Thank you.  Goodbye, Mr. President."  Jack hung up and turned back to his CO, who was doing a very good impression of a landed fish.

            "Jack…. Just what is going on?"

            "As I said, sir.  Ree-tou invaded and blew us all to hell.  We lost eight SGC members, sir.  Schien, Ambrose, Chien, Carroll, Diamond, Thompson, Davids and Wilks.  Several others were critically injured, including Daniel.  The Ree-tou have been destroyed, and all potentially damaging agents have been neutered.  Level 22 is off limits at the moment while Corporal Dillis and his team secures the area.  It received heavy damage during the fight.  Several areas of the ceiling collapsed."  Jack took a breath and Carter took the slack.

            "The base computers were offline briefly, and we lost approximately 30% of our data.  We're in the process of getting the backups from Area 51, but we needed to get SG18 and 8 back, so we used a stop-gap method until that time.  Four Ree-tou were found and destroyed and I created a naquadah battery."  Sam stepped back, letting her CO take the lead once again.

            "By the way sir, where have you been for the last 16 hours?"  Jack asked, crossing his arms and leaning on a chair with an air of superiority.  Hammond started to answer, then thought better of it and walked to take his seat behind his desk.

            "Have a seat, people."  He waved his officers into their chairs.

            "George?  The President will want to know.  Hell, I want to know.  We've been paging and searching for you since 4pm yesterday.  What happened to you?"

            "I was.. busy.  Elsewhere."  The General replied, uncomfortable.

            "Busy?"  Jack repeated, then laughed.  "George, excuse me, but you really have no idea how busy we've been."

            "I had an appointment that I couldn't break.  There was no way for anyone to contact me.  Hell, Jack, I didn't even know that we had an incursion until I walked into the base, ten minutes ago!"

            "You mean…"  Sam drifted off, horrified.

            "I came in to work as per normal this morning, expected my base to be as I left it yesterday afternoon, when I went to meet-."  George cut himself off, but Jack pounced.

            "Meet who?  Kayla?  No, we know all your family's numbers.  Sam, any idea's?"  Sam was watching the General closely, eyes speculative.  The General shifted in his chair, clearing some space around his collar.

            "Jack, what day is it today?"  Sam asked, not taking her eyes off the General.

            "Sunday.  Why?"

            "So that would make last night Saturday night, wouldn't it?"  She asked, a small smile creeping about her lips.

            "Yes Sam.  That's generally the way it happens.  Saturday before Sunday."

            "What is Saturday night traditionally for?"

            "Hockey re-runs?  Really bad movies on TV?"  Sam cast him a look.  "Oh, you mean dating…  You mean DATING?"  Jack turned to look at Hammond, his face stunned.  "You were out on a date?"

            "It does happen, Jack." George said equably.  Now that his secret was out, Hammond was playing it very calm.

            "All NIGHT?"  Jack shuddered.  It was like thinking about your parents – stop right there!

            "Colonel!"  Hammond barked and Carter protested.

            "Sorry sir.  It's just not what I expected."

            "What had you thought?"  Hammond wanted to know.

            "I don't know."  Jack shrugged, shuffling.  Trying to get his mind away from the mental picture of Hammond and some unknown woman… Okay, think of anything but that!  While he searched his mind for an image that would help him past that original mental picture, his voice continued on.  "Maybe kidnapped by Barney the Dinosaur.  Or you looked into a crystal skull you found at the local Age of Aquarius store and got transported to another phase.  You'd drunk yourself into a stupor and couldn't find the phone.  No, that's something I'd do. You'd finally found your long lost brother and were in Las Vegas watching him get married to the local hooker.  Anything but on a date."  Finally, his mind latched on to a picture of Sam in the blue dress that she'd been forced to wear back when he'd only known her a few months.  He sighed in bliss as the mental picture of Hammond was replaced with Sam in that blue dress, and could finally focus on the conversation at hand.  He looked at the other two occupants of the office, who were staring at him in silent wonder.

            "What?"  He asked, innocently.  Sam shook her head in amazement, then turned back to Hammond.

            "Debriefing in an hour, Major?"  Hammond asked, assessing that she was more stable than the Colonel at this point.  Sam nodded and stood, dragging Jack out with her.

            "What did I say?"  He asked again, as she pulled him away.

EPILOGUE:

1900 hours.

"The hip-bones are connected to the….. thighbone.  The thighbone's connected to the knee-bone.  The knee-bone's connected to the shinbone.  Oh hear de word of de Lord."  Jack was dancing around the infirmary with a plastic skeleton, singing at the top of his voice.  Daniel was in his bed, holding on to his stomach and trying hard not to pop his stitches as he laughed at the punch-drunk Colonel.  Teal'c was watching silently, one eyebrow raised.  Daniel wiped his eyes futilely and continued to laugh.  It was just as Jack was getting to the toe bones on the skeleton that Janet walked in and stopped, astonished.

            "Colonel, what are you doing?"  She asked, watching him playing 'Little Piggy' with the toe bones.  Jack looked up and grinned insanely at her.

            "Hey, what's up, Doc?"  He asked, using a very bad impression of Bugs Bunny.

            "Colonel, are you drunk?"  Janet asked, coming closer to see if she could smell any alcohol on his breath.

            "Nope.  Scouts honour."  Jack held up his right hand and put up his thumb and first finger.  Daniel doubled over again, howling with laughter.  Janet shot a look at the archaeologist, then took the Colonel by the hand.

            "That's it, Colonel.  You are overtired.  I'm ordering you to go to sleep."  Janet declared, leading him to a bed that had become vacant a few hours ago.  Jack grumbled, but Janet pointed imperiously at the bed and he sulked over, kicked off his shoes and slid onto the bed, saluting her once he'd laid down.

            "Right."  Janet said walking over to him.  Jack lay looking at her, studying her intently.  Janet looked down at him, softening at the look in his eyes.

            "You know, Janet.  You have the nicest nostrils.  Except for Carter.  Hers are prettier than yours."  On that final thought, Jack turned his head to the side and proceeded to snore.  Janet watched him, speechless.  She looked at Daniel, who was gasping for breath, then at Teal'c who wore a large grin on his face.  Finally she looked back at the sleeping leader of SG-1.

            "Stop laughing."  She ordered Daniel, who merely nodded and continued to laugh silently, still holding his abdomen.  Sam walked in just as Janet was about to get out her needle and threaten Daniel.

            "Hey, guys, have you seen the Colonel? Oh, never mind."  Sam said as she spotted her Commanding Officer sleeping on one of the beds.  She wandered over to the other three, then shifted uncomfortably as they all started laughing uproariously, staring at her.

            "What?"  She asked, touching her face and hair in instant paranoia.

            "Sam…"  Daniel panted, trying to catch his breath.  "Did you know… you have the … nicest nostrils?"  He asked, then broke out into more peals of laughter.  She shot a look at Janet, who was holding on to Teal'c's arm in support and laughing just as hard.  Even Teal'c was laughing.

            "Did you guys leave the laughing gas going?"  They all shook their heads in denial, but none of them could utter a word.  "Okay, fine.  I was going to ask, but I'm not that nosy."  Sam turned to walk out, hesitated when the laughter only got louder and more hysterical, then continued on out of the Infirmary, head held high.

-fin-


End file.
